homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111515-Carl
angryGardener AG began pestering classiclyTaciturn CT at 13:28 -- CT: Oh. CT: Hello Mike. AG: Hey, Lucy CT: How are you? AG: I am tired AG: I feel like shit CT: ... CT: Why do you feel that way? CT: ... AG: I didn't sleep for almost two weeks, and I'm stuck here in Ikea CT: ... CT: I see... AG: With a plant that wants to eat me CT: ... CT: What plant. CT: And why does it want to eat you? AG: Vigil gave me a plant CT: ... CT: And you accepted? AG: And it eats flesh AG: And yes CT: ... CT: Why? CT: Just why, Mike? AG: Because if I didn't AG: He would kill me CT: ... CT: .... CT: ..... AG: And if it dies AG: He will kill me CT: ... CT: What are you even feeding this thing? AG: Meatballs CT: ... AG: I'm at the food court CT: How big is this thing? AG: It's big CT: How big? AG: I'm not gonna try and measure it CT: ... CT: That is a big plant. AG: Yeah, it is CT: ... AG: It also wants to kill me CT: .... AG: And y'know, I HAVE to protect it CT: I think I'm going to make a "shit list". AG: For all the shitty things that happen? CT: No. AG: For all the "Oh shit" things that happen? CT: So I can get around to all the people who have messed with my friends. AG: I think one of the trolls already did that CT: ... CT: How? AG: I don't know if they actually have CT: ... CT: I'm going to make a "Shit List" anyways. AG: Okay AG: But, let's forget about that plant CT: Alright. AG: How'ya doing? CT: I'm remarkibly fine. CT: Unlike everyone else, it seems. CT: I should probably check on Papa soon though. CT: I haven't spoken to him in a little bit. CT: I'm getting worried about him. AG: You should check CT: I'll go do that. CT: Unless you'd like to talk some more. CT: He' can typicaly take care of himself. AG: Do you wanna? CT: ... CT: I'm not sure. AG: I mean, I'm not busy CT: If you don't want to talk anymore, I'll go. AG: Okay CT: I'm not busy either. CT: Right now. CT: ... AG: Yeah, well, it's kinda hard to be busy when you're stuck in Ikea CT: .. CT: I can see that. AG: And, where are you? CT: At my house. CT: On my laptop. CT: Speaking to you. CT: Or typing. AG: I can see that AG: Are you on a team yet? CT: Yes. CT: You are in the team. AG: Who are my team mates? CT: As is Liskar, my server player and a fourth troll I don't know. CT: It started with a "V" I believe. AG: Yeah, no thanks AG: Sorry CT: ... CT: Do you not like one of our teammates? AG: Teams with mysterious members aren't my thing CT: It's just one person. CT: They seemed nice enough. CT: ... CT: Are you quitting the team, then? AG: Yeah CT: ... CT: Alright. CT: .... AG: Sorry CT: It's fine. CT: I'll live. AG: I might just move to whatever team Kyle's on CT: Alright. CT: Be safe. AG: Do you know what team Kyle's on CT: No. AG: Do we even have team names? CT: Well, my team is Team Yoga for some reason. CT: There's a Team STLR, I believe. AG: I'm to guess that team has Lila on it CT: I believe so. AG: Do you know how Lila has been? CT: She's been well, I think. CT: We haven't spoken all that recently. AG: I've been kinda avoiding her AG: Ever since AG: Y'know CT: Yeah. CT: I know. CT: ... AG: I just don't wanna seem AG: I don't know AG: Weird CT: I understand. AG: I mean AG: I'm pretty sure that I only told her that because I was tired, and I wasn't thinking straight CT: ... AG: But AG: I don't know CT: ... AG: I just AG: Nevermind CT: ... AG: I don't know where I was going with this CT: That's fine. AG: I did alot of stupid shit when I entered CT: ... AG: Yesterday I acted like a complete ass to Nyarla and Serios CT: ... AG: And I tried to rush myself into love CT: Why who? CT: With, I mean. AG: I was just being stupid CT: Alright. AG: I was even being stupid before I entered CT: ... AG: I mean AG: I fused my grandpa and my mom CT: ... CT: With your gloey ball thing? CT: Glowy. AG: The sprite? CT: That's what it's called, isn't it? AG: It's called glowy ball thing? CT: No. CT: Is sprite what you call it? AG: Yeah CT: ... CT: Oh. CT: I didn't know that. AG: That's okay AG: I don't know anything about this game AG: Or what's going on outside of my planet CT: I don't really know either. AG: Well, I actually need to go now AG: And feed Carl CT: Yes. CT: ... CT: You named it Carl? AG: Yeah CT: ... AG: I named her Carl CT: Why am I even suprised anymore? CT: I''l go check on Papa, now.'''' '' CT: Later, Mike. AG: Later, Lucy -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering classiclyTaciturn CT at 14:10 -- Category:Mike Category:Lucy